Scream 563: The Reunion
by Diva-Satanica
Summary: Will it never end? The characters of all three of the 'Scream' movies are reunited, after another 560 movies were made in the series. Unfortunately, things just can't seem to run smoothly, and annoying voiceover keeps appearing to spoil the party...
1. Chapter 1

Scream 563 : The Reunion  
Will the Scream series EVER end?  
On a serious note... Mr.Big.Idiot.In.Hollywood? Please  
don't let anyone make Scream 4!

**Plot:**  
Many, many years after Sidney was finally killed off, in  
'Scream 479' ... the ghosts of everyone involved in  
the first three Scream movies all turn up to a reunion disco.  
Mayhem ensues...

**Disclaimer: **  
I own nothing that has been taken from the Scream trilogy.  
The only thing that's mine is the plot. And the title. And the  
actual script, of course.

-----

Sidney buys herself a rum and coke and then walks over to her friend Randy.

**Sidney:** Hello. Are you still in a mood?  
**Randy:** Scream 563? Are they ever gonna give up?  
**Sidney:** Hey! Your dead! Do you have any idea how much running I've had to do all these years?  
I'm like the healthiest person in the world!  
**Randy:** You're dead too, bitch.

Randy hits Sid over the head with a baseball bat. Where'd that come from?

Gail and Dewey walk up and look down at Sid, who was lying motionless.

**Gail:** 'Bout time too. Well done, random dude!  
**Randy:** My name is Janice.  
**Dewey:** No its not.  
**Randy:** It could be.

Tatum McPaige (wey! three people in one body!) walks over.

**Tatum McPaige:** What happened here?  
**Randy:** Bam! Bitch went dahn!

**OV:** LINE!

**Dewey:** Where the frig did that come from?  
**OV:** You heard nothing. Bizatch.  
_A giant hand enters the room from a hole in the roof nobody had previously noticed  
Hand slaps Dewey  
_**Dewey:** Owww! (pause) What's a 'Bizatch'?  
_Hand slaps Dewey again. Hard.  
_Dewey falls to ground next to Sid.

**OV:** Bam! Bitch went dahn!

Random disco music begins to play. Gail, Randy and Tatum McPaige leave Dewey and Sid laying there.  
In a corner of the room, Billy Loomis and Mrs. Loomis are having a "mother-son chat" - for old times!

**Billy:** So who did you enjoy killing most?

Ah, those strong parent-child bonds...

Elsewhere, the actresses Jennifer and Sarah are vying for the attention of Mickey Altieri. Neither of which  
realize he is a psycho-pathic killer. Idiums.

**Jennifer:** He is mine!  
**Sarah:** No, he is mine!

They're not being very subtle. Mickey looks on, amused.

**Mickey:** Which one of you do I get to kill first?

**Sarah:** Me!  
**Jennifer:** No, me!

Stoopid, much?


	2. Chapter 2

Billy, Mickey, Stu and Mrs. Loomis are sat at the bar, talking about knife's.  
They're killers, bizatch!  
What else they gonna talk about? Flowers?

Roman Bridger is nowhere to be found.  
Where is he?  
I don't know.

Dewey is chewing Gail's arm.  
She's trying to talk to Cotton about his own death.  
Gail's all: "Dewey! Why are you chewing my arm?"  
Why _is_ Dewey chewing Gail's arm?

**Dewey:** Will you marry me?  
**Gail:** _laughs_ Again? You must be joking...

Dewey cries. Gail rolls her eyes.  
**Cotton:** Hey, doofus! Go away.

Dewey shuffles off.

Elsewhere...Casey is talking to Cici Cooper...should be interesting.  
But it isn't.

**Cici:** Today I painted a picture of a bunny!  
**Casey:** Oh...my god...  
**Cici:** Do you like rabbits? I like rabbits. Do you like rabbits?

**Casey:** _shouts_ Who the hell put her in the movie?

**OV:** Message to Casey:  
The casting lady for the movie 'Scream 2' has been "accidentally" run over.  
With an axe.

**Cici:** I've gotta go bathroom now.

Casey rolls her eyes, then walks away.

Elsewhere...Sidney is arguing with Angelina Tyler over a chair.

**Sidney:** You're just pissed off 'cos you weren't the killer in the final cut!  
**Angelina:** I could have been the killer!  
**Sidney:** Bizatch.

**Angelina:** You think this movie owes you something. You reckon you're the star of the show.  
**Sidney:** I am.

Stu walks over.

**Stu:** Vain much?

Stu picks up a TV...okay where the hell did THAT come from?...and hits Sidney over the head with it.  
Sidney falls to ground.

**Stu:** Bam! Bitch went dahn!

**OV:** Squee!

Stu walks away. Angelina stands looking victorious over Sidney.

**Angelina:** And stay down!


End file.
